Where Is Ron??(subtitled: Romance Blooms In Peril
by Harpo
Summary: Rons is gone a slight H/H romance. really odd
1. Default Chapter Title

Where's Ron? (Subtitled: a love   
blooms in peril)  
By Harpo, Esquire  
  
A/N: this is my first fic so be a gentle reviewer. Bad   
reviews welcome but please no flames. It is H/Hr  
Harry Potter sighed as he stepped through the   
barrier to platform 9 ¾. It had been a long summer and   
he was ready for school.  
Once through he looked for the usual red   
splotch but he couldn't find it.  
"HARRY!" shouted Hermione. She ran over and   
hugged him for what seemed like a little longer than   
usual.  
"Where's Ron?" he questioned.  
" I don't know. I cant find the Weasleys" she replied  
"Oh they probably went early," said Harry sounding a   
little worried.  
They boarded the train and found their usual   
compartment in the back. Lee Jordan decided to join   
them on account of his partners in crime, Fred and   
George were missing.  
"Any clue where the Weasleys are?" he asked  
"No we think they may have already gone" replied   
Harry for him and Hermione.  
" Either of you make prefect?" Lee asked  
"Yeah" they replied in unison.  
" Wow, nice job. Hey want a toffee?" he said  
"NO thanks for the both of us" Harry replied quickly   
remembering Dudley  
"But I.." Hermione started  
"Trust me" He said  
"Whatever" she said with a look of doubt on her   
face.  
They rode in silence until Draco and the two   
henchmen came in.  
"So weasle finally got to poor to come to school" He   
sneered.  
"SHUT UP MALFOY!" All three Grffyndors said in   
unison as they whipped out there wands. Malfoy knew he   
was outgunned 3 to one. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't cast a   
spell worth beans. He quickly retreated out the door   
"The Dark Lord has risen: Join or Die!" He shouted   
"What a jerk" Hermione said indignatedly.  
" Yeah" Harry and Lee agreed.  
They sat back down to collect there thoughts. After   
a while Harry felt a hairy mound hit his shoulder. He   
swiveled his eyes and saw it was Hermione sleeping. He   
didn't try to wake her up. He then looked at Lee who was   
grinning.  
  
A/N How was It??? Where is Ron???? E-Mail me   
with long suggestions at Keldog2314@hotmail.com. I would like that.   
anywho sequel do out sometime next week.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Where's Ron? (Subtitled: a love blooms in peril)  
By Harpo, Esquire  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! I decided to post both parts 1 and two   
together for first readers. BTW you find out where Ron is. Special thanks to   
Alicia( I finally figured out how to pt it in text)   
Harry Potter sighed as he stepped through the barrier to platform 9 3/4. It had   
been a long summer and he was ready for school.  
Once through he looked for the usual red splotch but he couldn't find it.  
"HARRY!" shouted Hermione. She ran over and hugged him for what seemed   
like a little longer than usual.  
"Where's Ron?" he questioned.  
" I don't know. I cant find the Weasleys" she replied  
"Oh they probably went early," said Harry sounding a little worried.  
They boarded the train and found their usual compartment in the back. Lee Jordan   
decided to join them on account of his partners in crime, Fred and George were   
missing.  
"Any clue where the Weasleys are?" he asked  
"No we think they may have already gone" replied Harry for him and Hermione.  
" Either of you make prefect?" Lee asked  
"Yeah" they replied in unison.  
" Wow, nice job. Hey want a toffee?" he said  
"NO thanks for the both of us" Harry replied quickly remembering Dudley  
"But I.." Hermione started  
"Trust me" He said  
"Whatever" she said with a look of doubt on her face.  
They rode in silence until Draco and the two henchmen came in.  
"So weasle finally got to poor to come to school" He sneered.  
"SHUT UP MALFOY!" All three Grffyndors said in unison as they whipped out there   
wands. Malfoy knew he was outgunned 3 to one. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't cast a   
spell worth beans. He quickly retreated out the door   
"The Dark Lord has risen: Join or Die!" He shouted   
"What a jerk" Hermione said indignatedly.  
" Yeah" Harry and Lee agreed.  
They sat back down to collect their thoughts. After a while Harry felt a hairy   
mound hit his shoulder. He swiveled his eyes and saw it was Hermione sleeping.   
He didn't try to wake her up. He then looked at Lee who was grinning.  
  
Pt. Two  
  
"Five minutes till 'Ogwarts!!" the conductor yelled, "Better get dressed."   
The three students got dressed silently and when the train stopped they got of   
and found their classmates. Harry noticed Parvati looked slightly scared when   
she heard Ron was missing.   
They boarded the carriages and entered the great hall. As the sorting was going   
on Herm and Harry were having a whispering conference.  
"Where the hell is Ron?" Harry asked  
"I have no clue," Hermione said sounding worried.  
After the sorting Dumbledore stood up and started his "start of term" speech  
" Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I hope the ride over was   
satisfactory. Also I have an announcement to make, the Weasly family is missing   
and no one is quite sure of their whereabouts. If anyone has any ideas please   
contact me" he said. He began to sit down when he said:  
"Oh almost forgot, Dosi, Gilder, Framner, silcks."  
Once he had said this Food appeared at every table and everyone started to pig   
out. Everyone that is, except the Gryffindors. They were not very hungry after   
Dumbledore's speech. Once the feast was over everyone headed to his or her   
common room. As they headed up Harry pulled Hermione aside.  
" Herm, we need to talk," he said a little nervously.  
"OK Harry once we get to the comm." she began.  
"No it's kinda private," he said  
"OK" Hermione said as her heart skipped a beat.  
They pulled away from the main group and went into one of the abandoned   
classrooms.   
"OK Harry what do you want" Herm said tentatively  
" Herm, I need help. You see there is this one girl I like but I am too nervous   
to ask her out. You're a girl. How should I do it? I am totally clue less as to   
how to do this," he said quickly  
Herm tried to hide her disappointment and being the good friend that she was she   
helped Harry.  
" Well you gotta tell it to her straight. Don't beat around the bush," she said  
"OK then. Herm will you go to Hogsmead with me next weekend? I know it seems   
weird me asking you with Ron gone and all but I couldn't hold off any longer. I   
have liked you for a very long time," Harry said quickly  
" Me too, wait I mean I have liked you not me, no what I am trying to say is I   
know. no not that UUUGGGGHHHH Yes Harry I would love to join you at Hogsmead,"   
she said exsaperatedly   
" Good cause I really... really...like you," as Harry said this they leaned   
closer and closer with eyes locked until there lips were almost touching.  
" HARRY HERMIONE It's about Ron go to Dumbledore" Dennis Creevey said as he   
burst in.  
Harry and Hermione got out of the trance and started running to Dumbledore's   
office. No news can be THAT important Harry thought to himself.  
They met Dumbledore outside his office and were surprised to find Parvati there.   
" I am afraid it's bad, the Weasly's were attacked 2 night's ago by Voldemort.   
Unluckily Bill and Charlie were also there. Mr. Weasly, Bill, Charlie and Fred   
all died. The rest are in a serious coma," Dumbledore explained with tears in   
his eyes. The news hit them like a bombshell.  
  
  
A/N REVIEW please. next part coming out later next week. So anywho what will   
Harry's do??? Kill Voldemort??? review For your views   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Where's Ron? (Subtitled: a love blooms in peril)  
By Harpo, Esquire  
  
A/N: GO DOWN TO PART THREE FOR AUTHORS NOTE AND STORY. if you are just now reading it start below.  
Harry Potter sighed as he stepped through the barrier to platform 9 3/4. It had   
been a long summer and he was ready for school.  
Once through he looked for the usual red splotch but he couldn't find it.  
"HARRY!" shouted Hermione. She ran over and hugged him for what seemed   
like a little longer than usual.  
"Where's Ron?" he questioned.  
" I don't know. I cant find the Weasleys" she replied  
"Oh they probably went early," said Harry sounding a little worried.  
They boarded the train and found their usual compartment in the back. Lee Jordan decided to join them on account of his partners in crime, Fred and George were missing.  
"Any clue where the Weasleys are?" he asked  
"No we think they may have already gone" replied Harry for him and Hermione.  
" Either of you make prefect?" Lee asked  
"Yeah" they replied in unison.  
" Wow, nice job. Hey want a toffee?" he said  
"NO thanks for the both of us" Harry replied quickly remembering Dudley  
"But I.." Hermione started  
"Trust me" He said  
"Whatever" she said with a look of doubt on her face.  
They rode in silence until Draco and the two henchmen came in.  
"So weasle finally got to poor to come to school" He sneered.  
"SHUT UP MALFOY!" All three Grffyndors said in unison as they whipped out there wands. Malfoy knew he was outgunned 3 to one. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't cast a spell worth beans. He quickly retreated out the door   
"The Dark Lord has risen: Join or Die!" He shouted   
"What a jerk" Hermione said indignatedly.  
" Yeah" Harry and Lee agreed.  
They sat back down to collect their thoughts. After a while Harry felt a hairy mound hit his shoulder. He swiveled his eyes and saw it was Hermione sleeping. He didn't try to wake her up. He then looked at Lee who was grinning.  
  
Pt. Two  
  
"Five minutes till 'Ogwarts!!" the conductor yelled, "Better get dressed."   
The three students got dressed silently and when the train stopped they got of and found their classmates. Harry noticed Parvati looked slightly scared when she heard Ron was missing.   
They boarded the carriages and entered the great hall. As the sorting was going on Herm and Harry were having a whispering conference.  
"Where the hell is Ron?" Harry asked  
"I have no clue," Hermione said sounding worried.  
After the sorting Dumbledore stood up and started his "start of term" speech  
" Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I hope the ride over was   
satisfactory. Also I have an announcement to make, the Weasly family is missing   
and no one is quite sure of their whereabouts. If anyone has any ideas please   
contact me" he said. He began to sit down when he said:  
"Oh almost forgot, Dosi, Gilder, Framner, silcks."  
Once he had said this Food appeared at every table and everyone started to pig out. Everyone that is, except the Gryffindors. They were not very hungry after Dumbledore's speech. Once the feast was over everyone headed to his or her common room. As they headed up Harry pulled Hermione aside.  
" Herm, we need to talk," he said a little nervously.  
"OK Harry once we get to the comm." she began.  
"No it's kinda private," he said  
"OK" Hermione said as her heart skipped a beat.  
They pulled away from the main group and went into one of the abandoned   
classrooms.   
"OK Harry what do you want" Herm said tentatively  
" Herm, I need help. You see there is this one girl I like but I am too nervous to ask her out. You're a girl. How should I do it? I am totally clue less as to how to do this," he said quickly  
Herm tried to hide her disappointment and being the good friend that she was she helped Harry.  
" Well you gotta tell it to her straight. Don't beat around the bush," she said  
"OK then. Herm will you go to Hogsmead with me next weekend? I know it seems weird me asking you with Ron gone and all but I couldn't hold off any longer. I have liked you for a very long time," Harry said quickly  
" Me too, wait I mean I have liked you not me, no what I am trying to say is I know. no not that UUUGGGGHHHH Yes Harry I would love to join you at Hogsmead," she said exsaperatedly   
" Good cause I really... really...like you," as Harry said this they leaned closer and closer with eyes locked until there lips were almost touching.  
" HARRY HERMIONE It's about Ron go to Dumbledore" Dennis Creevey said as he burst in.  
Harry and Hermione got out of the trance and started running to Dumbledore's office. No news can be THAT important Harry thought to himself.  
They met Dumbledore outside his office and were surprised to find Parvati there.   
" I am afraid it's bad, the Weasly's were attacked 2 night's ago by Voldemort. Unluckily Bill and Charlie were also there. Mr. Weasly, Bill, Charlie and Fred all died. The rest are in a serious coma," Dumbledore explained with tears in his eyes. The news hit them like a bombshell.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
A/N Ok thanks everyone for reviewing. I'll try for better humor next time serpentese. And alicia, take some ritilin or something. calm down. I am working hard to do this and will be better. This is the end of the Where is Ron series but I am making a sequel Called " Voldemort's Goal" which I cant tell you much about. Now what you are all waiting for. Oohhh yeah I am posting all parts again.  
  
  
Hermione and Harry never left Ron's side for the next 3 days. They stayed up in shifts, waiting for Ron to wake up.  
"I am afraid it isn't looking good. Ginny has already passed on and none of the others are showing signs of every regaining conciense." Madame Pomphrey said, sounding downcast.  
As if on cue Ron started to stir. Harry shook Hermione awake and they ran to his side.  
" wha.. whahh amh a ?" Ron mumbled.  
"What did he say?" Hermione asked.  
" He said: Where am I?. Ron your at Hogwarts, Voldemort he.. He attacked your house and he..." Harry couldn't continue, for he had broken down in tears.  
Dumbledore took over. "Ron when he attacked.. your father, Bill, Charlie, George and Fred tried to stop him and they all died except George. The rest of you went into a coma, and Ginny died this morning," Dumbledore said. Then he too started to weep.  
" But how did I survive?" Ron said gaining back his power of speech.  
" You became the second person ever to survive Avada Kedarva." explained M. Pomphrey.  
"But I.. What about.." and then Ron fainted.  
Ron was up the next day but was too sad to attend classes. The rest of The remaining Weasly's were still in a coma and he visited then a lot. Everything that Harry, Ron or Hermione saw reminded them of one of the Weaslys.   
Mrs. Weasly woke up two days after Ron. She was inconsolable and wept for 2 days. Finally George woke up. out of the original 9 Weasly's only 3 remain. Percy had come in after the attacks and was living at Hogwarts for the time being.  
" I miss them. I miss Dad. I even miss Fred calling me Weatherby. Oh God maybe if I was their he wouldn't have done it. Voldemort that bastard." He Brooded over a glass of sherry.   
"Oh get off it Percy. We are all sad but I wont have a drunk as a son. So get ride of the drink NOW," Mrs. Weasly blew up.  
"Ron I know this may seem like a weird question but did you get a scar?" Harry questioned After he had filled Ron in with all the details of what was happening at Hogwarts.   
" Wow you and Herm, never saw it coming. But yeah but it looks different from yours. Ron said as he lifted back his bangs.  
Harry gasped as he saw the scar.  
  
A/N So how was it? Evil Cliffie. I wanted to make it Fire but then i saw Alicia's series so I didn't. Tell me what you think it should be. If Alicia says its OK I will but if she says no then it's a no go. Anywho stay tuned to my next series where you find out what the scar looks like: Voldemort's Obsession.   
  
  



End file.
